


find a place and lose it (you can do it)

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Crying During Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a Fluffy Aftertaste, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 4:reed900 | omorashi/humiliationGavin gave Nines what he wanted. He drank his water, just like Nines had told him to. He hadn’t gone to the bathroomall fucking day. Just like Nines told him.He was learning that maybe he shouldn’t put so much fucking power in his boyfriend’s hands. Why? Well, obviously he had to piss. Why not just go take a piss, you ask? Because. His boyfriend was a goddamn kinkster, and Gavin just fucking went right along with him.





	find a place and lose it (you can do it)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say,,,,,,,, ty to max (@rk1700hoe on twitter, maximized here on ao3) for looking over this bc the first draft was rough as sin
> 
> ly boo <33
> 
> OOH!!! title is from "lose it" by oh! wonder :)

    He was going to _lose it_.

    Gavin gave Nines what he wanted. He drank his water, just like Nines had told him to. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom _all fucking day_. Just like Nines told him.

    He was learning that maybe he shouldn’t put so much fucking power in his boyfriend’s hands. Why? Well, obviously he had to piss. Why not just go take a piss, you ask? Because. His boyfriend was a goddamn kinkster, and Gavin just fucking went right along with him, eating it all up.

    His bladder ached, and he felt like he was just going to lose it at any goddamn second. Nines standing in their tinyass shower. And so he stood. Proudly, with his shoulders back and chin up. Like he wasn’t going to piss his pants at any given moment. He couldn’t even cross his ankles without feeling like a toddler who had told his mother he didn’t have to go just fifteen minutes ago.

    Wasn’t that the greatest feeling? Feeling like a goddamn child as he shifted and fidgeted under Nines’ teasing stare.

    “How do you feel?” Nines asked from where he sat on the lid of the toilet, a mere three feet away. He was smirking, his chin propped up on the back of his hand. He was bent forward with his elbow resting on his crossed knees. A leisurely little picture, if you asked Gavin. His boyfriend looked relaxed and confident. That was fucking devious. Nines never fucking relaxed. It was a tell all of its own.

    Gavin’s jaw clenched and his nostrils flared, and he snapped, “How the _fuck_ do you think I feel?”

    Nines’ head tipped to the side in a way Gavin guessed was supposed to be cute. It just pissed him off. “I’m sure I don’t know.” His tone was easy, like he had little care for anything that was happening at the moment. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been in a predicament quite like yours. I am an android,” he stood up, and he dropped into a loose parade rest. His head tilted again, like he was analyzing Gavin for all he was worth, noting down mundane details and useless statistics. He looked indifferent to the results. Gavin felt a shiver race up his spine and a new wave of desperation spread through him, wrapping around him like a too-thick blanket. Suffocating. All-encompassing. “Androids have no need to expel such waste.”

    The _tone_ of it. Gavin’s cheeks colored despite his best efforts to keep cool and level headed. “You’re so fucking high and mighty.” He sneer was met with a crooked eyebrow.

    “With good reason,” Nines hummed. “We are evolved. Superior in nearly all ways. While you are here, ready to wet yourself like a child. Now, please, Detective.” He clicked his tongue in disappointment. The sound bounced around the shower tiles, hitting Gavin from multiple sides. Nines took a step closer to the shower stall, and Gavin shifted back, feeling a new wave of need crash over him. “I thought you were better than that.”

    Gavin’s back hit the back of the stall, and he pressed his hands into the cold tiles, scratched the side of a  thumbnail into the grout. He took in a deep breath, trying to steady himself against the humiliation welling up inside him, was trying to steady himself against Nines’ words.

    “You don’t know shit,” he bit back, forcing as much venom into his voice as he could.

    “I believe that’s the point.” Nines paused. He didn’t hesitate, but was rather studying. “I can see how much you’re aching,” he said, as casual as Nines ever was. “You want it. You would do anything to get relief.” It was like he was blessed with a holy revelation. He stepped into the shower. He was still fully clothed, as opposed to the sweatpants Gavin was wearing (his only article of clothing, upon Nines’ insistence, of fucking course.). The only thing different about his normal appearance was the absence of his jacket, and his bare feet. “Even if it meant wetting yourself through.”

    Nines cupped his cheek, rubbing the palm of his hand over Gavin’s two-day scruff before he dragged his knuckles down his chest. They drifted down his chest, and to his stomach. He stared right into Gavin’s eyes as he kneaded two knuckles into his stomach.

    Gavin groaned through clenched teeth, feeling just a dribble wet the material of his pants. The tendon in his jaw flared dangerously, and his fingers curled into fists.

    “Fuck you.” Desperation bled through his voice like ink on blotting paper. He panted, and he was flushed all the way down to his chest. “Oh, _fuck you_ .” He screwed his eyes shut to fight back the frustrated tears. Not like that lasted long, because Nines pushed his legs apart and put his thigh up between them. Gavin cried out, and he couldn’t stop the prickle of tears behind his eyes. “ _Nines_ .” He had to crane his neck to look up at Nines, who just rubbed his knuckles into Gavin’s side again. “ _Oh, fuck, Nines,_ what the fuck - stop, wait,” he begged, voice wobbling, cracking on every syllable. “I’m gonna…” He shut his eyes again and bit at the inside of his cheek.

    “Really, now, Gavin,” Nines tisked. “Look at you, squirming like this. It really is a pity.” He bent to kiss Gavin, kneading his stomach with steady, sure fingers.

    That’s all it took for Gavin to let go. A choked off groan took to a sob, and once he started, there was absolutely no hope in stopping. Nines took him under the arms and lifted him enough so that he was on his tiptoes, supported by Nines’ thigh between his legs. There was a hot rush in his pants, and Gavin cried, breaking off the kiss to hide his face in Nines’ neck. He threw his arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

    Hot piss soaked through the front of Gavin’s pants and bled into Nines’. The hiccuped sobs he tried to hide into the collar of Nines’ sweater were loud, just like the pounding in his ears.

    After what felt like a lifetime, Gavin’s bladder was emptied. He slumped against Nines, completely unwilling to show his face. Nines eased him back down on his own feet. He was wobbly, still trying to contain his humiliated tears, but he stood fine. He looked at Nines’ leg, just to avoid looking into his eyes. His left leg was completely soaked from the mid-thigh down, making the material cling to his leg.

    Gavin sniffled, “Everything you dreamed it would be?” He scrubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he looked up at Nines. He was looking at Gavin with such _affection_ , it caught him off guard for a moment. He laughed. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and yanked them down so he could kick them into the corner of the shower. “Jeez. And I thought I was the kinky one,” he teased.

    In the blink of an eye, took hold of Gavin’s face and kissed him deeply, pressing him back against the shower wall, grinding into his hip. Gavin groaned into his mouth and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Nines’ pants, dragging him closer.

    “You did very well, Gavin,” Nines told him, in such awe that Gavin just smiled dopily at him.

    “What can I fucking say, RK? I’m pretty damn fantastic for a human… Now start the shower, I’m goddamn disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
